


An Undoing Most Delightful

by wimpyghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dom Dave, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimpyghost/pseuds/wimpyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is absolutely like a drug to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Undoing Most Delightful

**Author's Note:**

> I AM A DIRTY HUMAN BEING...
> 
> i was really unsure about posting this at first because its very, very self-indulgent, but... i hope you enjoy it guys :')
> 
> btw, there is also a mention of edging and a hint of praise kink, as well as some marking, but they arent significant enough so i chose not to put them in the work tags!!

_Soft-_

-are the sheets he lies down upon, the ones you gently press him into, and, _god_ , all it takes is for him to rest his head on the pillow, those dark curls you love so much splaying out just right and his eyes, oh, _his eyes_ , looking up at you like endless, tempting oceans and you're already hypnotized, done for, he ruins you so easily.

(And in the most wondrous of ways.)

" _Dave,_ "

he beckons you, ever so impatient, and who are you to deny him?

So you lean down, join your lips in a languid kiss, full of promises of what is yet to come, mouths fitting together like puzzle pieces as if they were always meant to be together (and weren't they?) while his hands roam over your skin, tangle in your hair-

-but not for long; soon you bind his wrists above his head, as he likes it - as you do, too, but for different reasons.

After all, a god never reciprocates while he is being worshipped.

All that happens next always passes by in a blur, and yet, at the same time, the seconds seem to last for millennia, dragging oh so sweetly, drawing out that ineffable bliss, interminable.

He is absolutely like a drug to you - dizzying you in the way he bites his lip, splits it open like a dam from which moans then tumble out, those euphonious utterances, music to your ears - and, _oh._

Now his hips are lifting, he craves you so, even though your hands have not left his ( _gorgeous, ethereal, flawless_ ) body even for a second, touching everywhere but where he longs for it, fingers travelling the paths they've explored an immeasurable amount of times before but could never tire of, not ever.

But at last, upon glancing at his beautiful, beautiful face - mouth slightly open as heavy breaths escape, eyes half-lidded and lust filled and cheeks flushed - you decide to grant him his wish.

Your fingers wrap around his length and he cries out, whole body jerking in surprise and unbridled appreciation, and you could watch him like this for eons.

Unable to resist, you slide down, press your lips to a slender thigh and mark him, there and there and there and _everywhere_ , then up, adorning his neck with love marks - which were they legible would without a sliver of doubt be a declaration of your limitless adoration - pausing, after, by his ear to praise him, and the way it makes his breath hitch affects you so profoundly you think you can feel it echo in your soul.

And throughout it all, your hand on him never once ceases its movements.

Sometime later, after diligently opening him up as tenderly as you possibly can - and skillfully keeping him from reaching his peak a few times throughout - you enter him, feeling his warmth around you, and you swear your heart almost leaps out of your chest, it is like the first time every time.

He is doomed from the first thrust onward, a complete mess now (although you are honestly not much better off), damp hair sticking to his sweaty face, each exhale a groan, whine, whimper, creating a melody most salacious, and you choose now to free his hands - in seconds they're on you, on your back, in your hair, yours on his hips as you unleash a deluge of pleasure upon him, growing more intense by the second as his legs around your waist press you ever so closer to him-

-and then, without warning, he stiffens in your embrace, nails turning to talons as they dig into your skin and he _explodes_ , back arching as a full-body tremor courses through him and the loudest cry by far spills from his lips.

Needless to say, you aren't far behind.

Once time resumes its normal flow, you clean the both of you up and waste no time in pressing yourself close to him once more, although this time it's just comforting, gentle and warm.

You kiss his wrists, ask him if he's alright, which he readily assures you of, even tells you that you really don't need to ask every time despite knowing that you will regardless, and after that each of you can barely murmur an _I love you_ before sleep claims you, exhausted in the sweetest way, and you dream of nothing but blue eyes and a smile that could make empires fall.

**Author's Note:**

> well. there we go.
> 
> i would also like to clarify (for people who know me and my headcanons a bit better) that its still my headcanon that they switch in bed and have mostly very vanilla sex, but i also like to think that this is a thing that happens from time to time :') its pretty mild anyways, i think, so... yeah.
> 
> (please dont judge me, oh god)


End file.
